Creation of a Jashinist
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: Jashin, the dark god of destruction and death, murder and bloodlust. What extreme situation does it take to worship such a being?


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!_**

**_A.N. Okay so I have been having a slight Jashinist obsession right now, so I'm throwing this out there. xD Don't worry, its just a one shot!_**

What they never mention about Jashinist are that they are reincarnated, having died a in a violent gory murder that ended with a craving for revenge and blood. Very few of the people murdered actually are reborn as Jashinists.

It takes a lust for blood so strong that you take your murderer down with you, a maniacal breaking of the psyche, a sickening desire for power and the taste of the blood of your enemies.

So upon your death, if you desert your morals and cry out for a greater power, to take down your enemies, revel in the blood on your hands, and the pain of your death, then HE comes.

Jashin, the dark god of death murder, destruction. An insane god of bloodlust.

Those with the greatest capabilities for good have the greatest capabilities for evil, and she was a very good girl.

She did her homework on time, gave money to the homeless. She volunteered in the cat shelter, and helped her crippled mother with the house while raising her younger siblings.

But when a burglar broke into her home while she was finishing up her homework, late at night while everyone was asleep, she discovered that at her core was a thirst for blood.

He shot her twice, in the chest and in the stomach. She knew she was dying as she lay there on the floor. She heard the other gunshots and knew her family was dead. Well.. that was good, she realized, as dark vengeful feeling overcame her. Then none of them can see her do this.

She only saw his beady drug hazed bloodshot eyes as he shot her, and she realized she hated those eyes. She laughed quietly, blood dripping down her lip and chin, as she pushed herself up. There was a strange mix of pain of death and a dark pleasure as the agony ripped through her body, her agitated wounds oozing a puddle on the floor.

She hated those eyes so much…so why not dig them out. Tucked behind her ear was a pencil, and she knew that would be enough. As he came down the stairs with his pockets stuffed with her grandmothers gold, her mothers savings, such petty small thing for the whole death of her family, a cold sense of justice overtook her.

He wasn't paying attention, as he counted out the few dollars he stole from her little brother's allowance. That was good..

She lurched forward, breaking the pencil into two and digging them deep into his eyes. The man was paralyzed with pain, and she cackled as she dug the pencils in deeper, reaching his brains. A sense of glee overcame her as he died, but as she fell back dying herself, she began to feel unsatisfied.

As she licked the gore off her shaking hands, she contemplated bitterly. These creatures that call themselves human need to die. She wanted to kill all the scum of the earth. She wanted to be the anti-hero.

Her vision grew hazy and red. Dammit! She cried mentally. It can't be over yet! She felt a dark menacing presence nearby. "LET THEM DIE!" she cried aloud, her voice breaking into gags on her own blood and stomach acid.

And then HE came. Jashin, the dark god. He reached down and took her by the hand, pulling her out of her body. She was unaware that her soul had been bleached of morality. Her hair was silver, her body pale, and her eyes an empty white.

She stood in silence, her emotions empty, as she looked up at the sensually dark visage of the man who looked down at her. He almost elflike in delicacy, but his amethyst eyes glittered, framed by his dark locks. It was like for all that she was empty, he was full.. But of what, she couldn't perceive.

"Would you like me to grant you your wish?" he asked with a smooth, seductive voice. "I can grant you the immortality and power to become as you say, the anti-hero. All I ask is that you serve me, and sacrifice your kills to my realm."

A light entered her empty eyes, a gleam of desire for death. That was all the answer he needed, as he swept down and blessed her with a deep kiss, her eyes fluttering closed. She could feel power entering her, and the world swirled around her. She realized that with Jashin as a master, she would never need another lover, for the pain and pleasure of his power would be enoughfor her.

She opened her eyes, the depths a glittering amethyst as they blossomed and grew. And the scum of the earth, they would pay.


End file.
